blood stains, you know?
by Genie-in-a-coffin
Summary: Russia has pushed, beaten, and ruined this helpless little boy. what will Latvia do now that he took the last of his joy? character death, gore, sadness, etc.


**"Come on, it will be quick." Latvia kept saying to himself as he walked down the long hallways of the home he shared with Russia and the other Baltic's. He tiptoed down the darkened hallways. It was a little past midnight but Latvia couldn't sleep. Something was bugging him. **

**"Russia." He murmured as he came to the large door at the end of the hall. He shivered as he stared up at the door. He had to hold back his fear. 'That is where he is, that is where that monster is.' Latvia thought to himself. He blinked away tears and quietly sniffed before gripping the handle to the key to his freedom in his hand tighter. **

**The little blond boy took a deep breath before quietly creeping through the door. He trembled slightly seeing the large man asleep in his bed. He took another deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to get a grip on himself. **

**He thought to himself 'this is the monster that has ruined your life, striped you of your childhood, and ripped you of your only friend.' Tears flowed down his cheeks as he remembered that day. **

**Flash back**

**"Hello Latvia!" Sealand had silently shouted from Latvia's window. The nervous boy jumped in shock and then in horror as he saw his friend. **

**"G-get out of here! If Russia finds you there is no telling what he will do!" The shaking blond boy pleaded. Instead of listening to his friend, sealand crawled through the window and ran over to his friend to give him a hug. **

**"That Russia jerk doesn't scare me! Besides, I miss you! We haven't gotten to play in a while!" He retorted, still smothering his friend in a deathly strong hug. Latvia gave in and hugged back, still shaking. **

**"O-ok, but just for a little bit. Please." The boy begged. The sealandic boy nodded in agreement. **

**"Pinky swear!" Sealand said, holding out his hand with his pinky pointed out. Latvia brought his hand up to the other boys and intertwined their pinkies. Latvia was finally starting to calm down when suddenly his door flew open.**

**"Latvia, why are you talking to yourself?" The Russian man said, until he noticed the other boy in the room. "Latvia, why is he here?" The Russian man questioned, starting to look sickeningly angry. Latvia started crying as sealand jumped up. **

**"It's not his fault sir! I-I came here without telling him. Please don't hurt him!" The young child exclaimed, stretching his arms out as if trying to keep Russia from getting to Latvia.**

**"Well then, you are saying it is your fault, da?" Has asked, leaning dangerously close to the young boy. He nervously nodded. The Russian stood back up and before anyone had time to react, he pulled his lead pipe out if his jacket. **

**"No! Run Peter, run!" Latvia screamed, jumping up from his bed. It was too late though, Russia brought the pipe down on the little blond boys head. Latvia fell to his knees, pulling sealand close. "W-why?" He cried though sobs. **

**The Russian man smiled his normal smile before turning to go out the door. Just as he was about to walk out he turned his head and said, "I would clean that up if I were you. Blood stains badly, you know." Before closing the door. Latvia lay on the floor crying by his friend's now unmoving body. **

**End of flashback **

**He choked on his tears as the night flashed through his mind. This, this beast... He killed him! He walked over to the edge of the bed. He took a look at the monster in front of him, a smile plastered on his face and the blood stained pipe in his hand. The small nation looked at him in disgust. He brought the knife up in the air. 'Do it! Do it now, damn it! It will be over!' He screamed in his head. **

**Just as he went to swing the blade down, he stopped himself. 'I- I can't... He is still a person, and a nation, just like me. I can't kill him!" Latvia burst into tears harder. He turned around and went to leave, but suddenly the Russian man started murmuring in his sleep. **

**"Clean that up... Blood stains you know..." That did it; Latvia took a deep breath and ran back to the bed before plunging his knife into the large man's stomach. Russia woke with a start. Latvia pulled the knife out and stabbed back into his stomach. The Russian man coughed up blood as his organs were being torn to shreds by the lethal weapon. **

**"This is for sealand!" Latvia screamed, slamming the knife back into the man repeatedly. Wide purple eyes closed as the large nation took his last breath. Latvia looked at the dead man lying in a pool of his own blood, feeling horror flood his body. He looked at the dead man and back to the knife, realizing what he had done.**

**Just then he smiled at realization. "I-I won't have to live in fear anymore. I won't have to go through abuse anymore; I won't have to watch over my shoulder everywhere I go... I... I'm free..." The small boy smiled. He slid against the bed, resting on the floor. "I'll sleep we'll ****tonight****." **


End file.
